The Day Alec Lightwood Dies
by Make-my-life-a-book
Summary: What will cause Alec Lightwood to die? What will happen when he dies? Who will be blamed for his death?
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is my newest story the day Alec lightwood dies. _**

**_Hope you like :)_**

Jaces pov

'Knock, knock,knock.'  
Three pounds on the door and Alec still wasn't answering. It had been two hours since Alec, Isabelle and himself had gotten home from a nasty fight with a greater demon.  
"Come on, Alec open the dang door before I kick it in" I said furiously, mad at my brothers leave of absents.  
When no answer came, I finally gave in.  
"Fine don't open the door but don't be mad. I warned you I was going to kick my way in."

I shoved my body against the door until it busted open. With that I made my way across the room over to my brothers bed. To see him laying asleep, as I watched him I knew something was wrong. My chest started to ache.  
"Izzy!" I yelled at the top of my lungs  
"What Jace?" She screamed from across the hall  
"Get in here! Alec isn't breathing"

Magnus's pov

Isabelle had just called and told me to head over to the institute. In her voice you could tell she was in a panic.  
"Please Magnus hurry"  
"Don't worry izzy I will be there in a few minutes"  
"You have to be here faster then that!" She cried  
"Tell me what's wrong Isabelle"  
"You will see when you get here."  
"I'm almost there don't worry. I'm pulling in right ...about ...now "

I made my way through the institute. When a hand grabbed mine and pulled me to the elevator. The doors were already closed when I realize who was with me.  
"Izzy, is that you?"  
I just looked at her, her hair was in knots and her face was red and puffy from crying.  
"Please Magnus you can't let him die." She mumbled  
"Let who die Izzy"  
But before she could answer, the elevator doors opened and she pulled me down the hallway into Alec's room.

All I could do was look at him. I couldn't even move. He was so pale , I thought it was already too late. Next to him was Jace, I had never before seen Jace Lightwood cry before.  
"Please Magnus, you have to help him"  
I made my way over to the bed. At this time I was taking everything in slow motion.  
As I stared at my motionless boyfriend.  
"What happened?" I asked  
"We got back from a demon fight and Alec went straight to his room, he has been in here for two hours. But you can still help him can't you Magnus?" Jace cried  
"I don't think so" I muttered

I fell to my knees and sobbed until I couldn't breathe. And then I sobbed some more.  
Why Alexander, why did you have to leave me?

When I finally stopped crying I found that Isabelle had left and Jace was passed out from dehydration or in other words crying. I stood and looked for Isabelle, she shouldn't be alone at this time.  
I walked out of Alec's room and into Izzy's room . She was on the floor with a knife laying next to her.  
"You aren't dare thinking about doing anything are you Izzy?"  
She looked up at me and started to cry again  
"It's all my fault, this is the second brother I have killed, wait a little while longer and Jace will be dead next"  
I kneeled down next to her and held her in my arms as she cried.

It was night when I woke up next. I was still sitting in Izzy's bedroom, holding her near me. Comforting her. I started to get up when her eyes opened.

"You can't leave us Magnus, our parents are in a meeting in Idris and I can't handle beginning her alone" she said  
"I can't stay here, Izzy. I need to go home"  
"Can Jace and I go with you?"  
"I would rather mourn in peace but yes you can come with me, I won't leave you here alone"

I walked back into Alec's room to see Jace still crying over Alec's body, not dead body I thought to myself, just a body.  
"Come here Jace" I told him  
"No I'm not leaving, not ever"  
"Please Jace, I can't stay here and I can't leave you" Isabelle's voice sounded soo weak  
Jace turned to face his sister.  
"I can't leave Izzy"  
"Please Jace" she said as she started to cry.  
"Ok, Iz"

We all got in a cab and sat in silence all the way to my apartment.  
I unlocked to door and set the key on the table as I made my way to my bedroom. But then I stopped myself from even going that far.  
Alexander, I thought  
I remember him laying with his head on my shoulder as I held him all night long.

No! I reminded myself  
Turning and went to sit on the couch.  
Izzy came and sat down next to me. Then she put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I pulled a blanket off the arm of the couch and covered her.  
Jace sat down next, on the other side of Izzy and fell asleep. Soon after I was also asleep but could only dream of my sweet Alexander.

When the sun rose in the morning, the windows let all the light in and cover us. I got up first and walked into the bathroom, gosh I looked like a mess. But Alexander won't care, he would say I look cute and then would have kissed me on the cheek.  
I sighed and walked out of the bathroom to find Jace awake and texting someone on his phone, probably Clary.  
Then I remembered that I still needed to call the clave and tell them of this unfortunate event. I walked over to the phone on the wall and forced each word to come out of my mouth. When I was done I walked back over to the couch.  
By now Jace had put down the phone and was holding a sobbing Izzy.  
"It's going to be ok" he said in a soft voice to the girl.  
"No it's not, I knew he wasn't feeling well, but how could he just die?"  
"Izzy, it's not your fault it's mine. I should have been there , he is my blood brother."  
Then there was a shocking knock at the door.

**_make a guess , who do you think will be at the door?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Next chapter :) It's not really what your going to suspect but I hope you like it._**

**_also loved all the reviews, keep them coming. I would love more ideas to make this story better :)_**

Magnus's pov

Before I could even walk towards the door, it was being pushed down by two clave guards.  
"What is the meaning of this?" I yelled  
"We have orders from the clave to arrest the killer of Alec Lightwood" one of the said  
"What are you talking about Alexander was poisoned!" I said  
"No, sir. He was murdered by um.. This Jason Lightwood" the man replied  
The guards pushed past me and hulled Jace to his feet.  
"I didn't kill him, why would I kill my own brother!?" Jace yelled trying to push away  
Isabelle was standing now starting to scream. I put myself in front of the door blocking there way out.  
"Let me go you bastards!" Jace yelled as he was being forced to the door  
"He didn't do it" I screamed  
"Please get out of the way mr. Magnus Bane or else we will have to take you with us also." The guard said angry  
"Fine then take me with you" I yelled as the guards grabbed my arm and forced me out the door into a portal in the hallway.

Isabelle's pov

The clave guards took Magnus and Jace and now I was in Magnus's apartment alone and afraid. But also wondering how Magnus's neighbors didn't notice any of this, stupid mundane's I thought.  
I sat back down on the couch and pulled out my phone to call Clary, she would know what to do.  
"Hey Izzy what's up?" She said  
"Jace and Magnus are being arrested" I told her  
"What? What, did they do now?"  
"Nothing, the clave thinks that they were the ones Who.. Who..."  
"Who, what Izzy?"  
"Who killed Alec!" I yelled  
"Wait what, Alec is .. Is"  
"Yes, he is dead , Clary!" I started to cry  
"Iz, where are you?"  
"At Magnus's apartment"  
"I will be right there Izzy" she said a she hanged up the phone

Wait, I thought as I was still crying. Then who was Jace texting this morning if he wasn't telling Clary what happened. Shouldn't have Clary known about Alec's death already.  
Who was Jace Lightwood talking to? Could he possibly been the one who killed Alec? My only real brother left. Did Jace murder Alec?

Isabella's pov

I sat there on Magnus's couch, still unable to move. Shocked into silence, I guess. The knock at the door made me jump. Slowly walking to the door, I turned the handle. Getting ready for Clary to run me down and hug me.  
But it wasn't Clary who was standing at the door, it was an girl about my age maybe older. With brown and really pretty eyes.  
Alec, I thought. Alec always was being complimented for his big blue eyes.  
"Hello" I said questioning the girls presents  
"Hi? Is.. Uh. Magnus Bane here?" She asked  
"Um. He was here, a few seconds ago. But he isn't taking any clients today." I told her  
"Oh I'm not a client. I'm Tessa Gray. A friend to Magnus Bane"  
"Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood"  
"So your Alec's sister?" She asked  
"Yes, I am. How do you know that?" I shuddered  
"Magnus has told me everything about you and your brother. Gosh Magnus wouldn't shut up about him. He was so in love." She smiled, "I still can't believe they broke up" she said slowly frowning.  
"Yea, me either" I said  
"Now, where did Magnus go again?" Tessa wondered  
"Hey Isabella" Clary said as she came around the corner.  
"You both should come inside , it's a long story." I said to them both and walked them inside the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Heres the next chapter. I'm really sorry it's so short. Still hope that you will enjoy it._**

Jace's Pov

After being pushed forcefully into the portal, Magnus and I ended up in Idris. At one of the criminal jail houses.

"Here you go murder and his assistant" the guard laughed as he pushed us into a jail cell.  
"I am no ones assistant" Magnus yelled thrusting his fist at the guard.  
"Your right. Your more of the unlucky and stupid one who decided to support this murder." The guard replied back to Magnus and walked away.  
"Jace is not a murder" Magnus yelled again even though it was heard by a deaf ear.  
"Magnus just give up" I said slumping down against the wall.  
"But Jace. You are not a murder. You did not kill your own brother. You can't be punished for a crime you didn't commit." Magnus said  
"Seriously Magnus stop" I said again.  
"You are a lot of things Jace Wayland. But you are not the one who killed Alec."  
"You don't know that Magnus, maybe I did kill Alec" I muttered then moved to the other side of the cell and then sat putting my head down in my hands.

**_I'm really stuck with this story. So please review and tell me your ideas on what should happen. I would love to hear all of them._**

**_thanks :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's the next chapter I hope you like, and I'm sorry for it taking so long._**

Jace's pov

"You don't know that Magnus, maybe I did kill Alec" I muttered then moved to the other side of the cell and then sat putting my head down in my hands.

At the same time at Magnus's apartment :  
-

Tessa's pov

Siting there listening to Isabella's explanation of what happened something didn't seem to add up.  
"What was the claves reasoning again?" I asked her.  
"They said Jace killed Alec, which can't be true. Because he would never do that." Isabella said, and I could tell she was having a hard time with this.  
"Where did the clave take Alec body?" I asked, still trying to find out why this didn't make sense.  
"I don't know, we weren't there when they arrived at the institute" she answered.  
"Wait, you were here weren't you?" Clary chimed in.  
"Yea, but I don't see how this is so important." Isabella complained.  
"Do you think you could get me into the institute?" I wondered.  
"Of course, but I don't see how that would help anything." Isabella's said, confused.  
"Let's get going and I will explain on the way." I told her, as the three of us walked out of Magnus's apartment.

On the cab ride to the institute, I explained to Izzy and Clary about my gift of transforming into people and being able to hear and see their thoughts. But yet even when I finished explaining they were still confused about my intention of wanting to go to the institute.  
Yet in their confusion, they gave me the up most respect because of the cost of having me help them find their and my old friends.  
Walking threw the doors of this old building though brought back a lot of memories of my threesome I had back centuries ago with my two friends. But i need to keep my mind focused, it was up to me now to save Magnus and that as I see him 'good for nothing' Jace Herondale, who as I see it is nothing as wonderful as William once was.  
Making our way threw the institute and into the now dead boys room, Isabella started to slightly cry. As I could also see Clary have a tear glide down her puffy cheek.

"Stay out here" I told them as I walked into the boys room.  
But as walking in I gasped in shook, stuck in a moment of silence for a minute. Clary and Izzy hearing my shook ran into the room and then them too stopped into silence.  
Before I could push them back out of the door Izzy dropped to her knees and muttered something about this being a sick joke. And Clary dropped down next to her friend in comfort as I approached the boys bed.  
And there he lay. Asleep.  
How is this possible, I thought. He is dead, but if he had died the clave would have moved the body to the silent city. But instead his body lauded there as if nothing had happened, he was just asleep, as normal non dead boys do.  
I jumped as I noticed his chest moving up and down. Then I heard movement from behind me. Down the hall, and now right in front of the room the floor boards creaked ominously.  
"He looks hot when he is sleeping, doesn't he?" A male voice said, now right behind me.

Turning quickly I saw a man standing and the entrance of the door. I smirked at his presence.  
"Ragnor" I said, "Ragnor Fellson"  
I laughed, looking at him then to the two shaken up girls still sitting on the floor.  
"I should have known this was your work" I said, watching a devious smile appear on his face as he moved closer into the room.  
"Ah, Tessa darling. I have missed your sweet face least of all." He too laughed and walked over to me, giving me a short hug.  
Then he moved over to look at the sleeping boy.

"Such a dead boy he was when I found him.." Ragnor commented,"Luckily I remembered a spell that would make him be not so... Um.. Well I guess ..less dead." He laughed.  
Isabella and Clary then moved to my side to get a better look at their friend.  
"So he isn't dead?" Izzy asked.  
"No of course not darling" Rangor said looking at her sincerely, "Why would I let such a gorgeous and delicious looking boy die." He laughed.  
"He's taken, Rangor" I told him.  
With that I got as shocked look, along with a scowl.  
"By who?" He asked.  
"By your old friend, Magnus Bane." I replied.  
"Why does he also get the cute ones first." He pouted, "Ok fine whatever, I'm going. He is healed, and you can tell Magnus that I hate him. Good bye." He shouted before storming out of the room.  
"You knew him?" Clary asked me.  
"Yes, we use to be friends." I told her.  
"You have some weird friends" Izzy told me before she went to her brothers side.

Magnus's pov

Jace and I sat there in our cell in silence for the rest of three hours. In our separate sides not even looking at each other.  
I couldn't believe that he would kill his brother, it's just not possible. They were best friends, closer then that actually when you think about it.  
Why would Jace say that he killed Alec? When it obviously wasn't possible. Maybe he was just taking the blame like you usually do when someone dies. But the only problem with that was the look on his face. He was so serious, like a murder right before they commit the crime but yet there was something else. Probably guilty, I thought. But what could he possible be guilty about if he wasn't the one who actually killed Alec?

Still sitting there, we waited and waited for something to happen. And after a long time I started to get sleepy because of my long morning and night before. Then just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard foot steps coming down the hallway.  
'Magnus Bane' one of the silent brothers said inside my head.  
"Yes?" I replied.  
'Please come with us' he said, before unlocking the cell doors.  
Slowly standing up, trying not to fall over in my sleepy state. I walked over to the open cell doors and looked back only once to see Jace still laying on his side also half asleep. But his face expression wasn't a normal Jace and his arrogant smirk, he was scared and worried. Weird, I thought before continuing on behind the silent brothers path.

As we kept on walking I could see up ahead a man standing in our path.  
'Rangor' I thought, 'that son of a gun, what is he up to now?'

"Hello, Magnus." He smiled, at my presence.  
'I will let you two talk' the silent brother said before making his disappearance.  
"What do you want Ragnor?" I asked him.  
"I never really thought of you as a criminal Magnus, such a change isn't it?" He smirked, pacing around a little.  
"And yet again I ask , what do you want Ragnor?"  
"Just wondering about your hot shadowhunter that you took from me."  
"How dare you, Ragnor!" I yelled," You know he isn't _around_ anymore"  
"Oh but that isn't true, Bane. I saved him."  
"You, what?" I said stumbling backwards.  
"Yes, I saved your little shadowhunter. Only to realize that he was yours though, or else I wouldn't have saved him. You see I took a liking to him.."  
"His mine!" I said a little to loudly.  
"Yes, yes. I was told" he sighed.  
"Then why are you here?" I asked.  
"Well that is a good question, why am I here.."  
"Ragnor just tell me! stop trying to test my patience. Is Alec ok?"

"Ok, ok fine. Yes, your boy is fine but when I was healing him, he seemed to know that he was going to die or like someone he knew was the one who killed him. Him seemed not scared that he was dying." He said  
"Maybe it's because he is a shadowhunter, they aren't suppose to be scared of death." I said confused.  
"Oh come on, Bane. You can't believe that just because they are shadowhunters that they aren't scared of death. Everyone is scared of death, even shadowhunter."  
"Then who could have killed him?" I asked, even though I already had an idea of who.  
"I don't know, I'm just telling you what I know and saw."  
"Well thank you but there is nothing I can really do from down here." I said.  
With this he smirked,"Your right, there is nothing you can do from down here. Well besides escape, that is.."  
"No Ragnor, no I'm not going to escape."  
"But what if I said, I was going to help you" he smiled.  
"Then that would get us both in trouble!" I yelled at him.  
"Yea, your right it would but it has been a long time since I have been in _trouble_" he said, "and you know how much fun it was last time we escaped together." He smiled at me.  
"Yes, but I have a boyfriend now and we can't. So how about you just go back home and I go back to my cell and we call it a night" I said.  
"Sorry can't do that Bane." He told me.

And before I knew it, he took my hand and dragged me down five hallways, opening a portal and pushing me threw it.  
Landing on my butt, Ragnor was laying next to me laughing up a storm and then I too started to laugh, I mean how could you not. We just escaped for the silent city and from the silent brothers.  
"Your such an idiot, Ragnor" I said to him.  
"Yes, yes I am. But I'm _your_ idiot." He said moving closer, as our lips we just about to touch.  
Then I pulled back, "I can't, I'm with Alexander now."  
"Gosh Mangus. Since when have you cared so much." He yelled.  
"I'm not going to cheat on him, Ragnor. I care for him a lot."  
"Fine whatever" he said standing up,"I'm going back to Spain for a little while. If you finally come to your senses give me a call.. Or just show up. I really don't care." He said before walking away.  
Then before going he turned around and said, "I really do miss you Magnus, but I guess I don't get that feeling in return. But go to him, go find Alec, Magnus. Go find him before I try something that will get me in even worse trouble later."  
And with that he was gone and I broke into a run, to be able to find the man I love, the true man I love.

'He's alive, he is alive' was all that i thought as I ran to the institute.

_**I hoped you liked it, please review.**_

_**Also tell me what you want to happen next, a cute sweet home coming or a horrible tragedy to occur. **_

_**Also do you want more Rangor and Tessa, and do you think Jace is the one who tired to kill Alec or did he just help? **_

_**The more reviews the sooner the next chapter :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long And that its so short. I hope you like it still._**

Alec's pov

After Ragnor left, Tessa did a quick check up to make sure I was ok then she also left and said that she was going out for a bit.  
I could tell that Izzy was having a hard time with what has happened these last two days or so. Clary also seemed upset though.  
After telling me about Jace and Magnus, clary walk out of my room and into Jaces room. Probably trying to find evidence he didn't try to kill me.  
Now it was only me and Izzy.  
"Come here, Iz" I told her.

She walked over to my bed, that I was still laying on. And she took a seat next to me. Pulling her into my arms, I started to pet her hair telling her it's ok as she cried.  
"Izzy I'm not going to leave you anytime soon, you can stop crying now" I told her.

"But.. That's not.. True" she said in-between sniffs and cried," You did.. Leave me.. You left me just the same as max did.. And then who would I have had.. Mom and dad would never come home... And Jace would be in some crabby, messed up mood, where he is never around and is doing dangerous stuff that could kill him." She said then continued,  
"I would have no one, please don't leave me, Alec. I can't lose you. I would rather die then to lose another brother..."  
"Don't you dare say that Izzy. If you die, I would have no one to complain to, no one to tell me that my clothes are horrible, no one to tell me that I need to be more social...so if I can't die and you can't die then I guess we are bother going to become vampires together." I said making us both laugh.  
"You are right Alec" she said, "You do need to become more social. Maybe if you did become a vampire then.."  
"No" I said, cutting her off.  
And she just laughed, putting her head up against mine and her arms around my waist.  
"Please tell me that you won't die before me, Alec." She asked.  
"Izzy I can't promise..."  
"Just promise" she told me.  
"Ok fine, I promise that I won't die before you."  
"Good, now go to sleep. I'm tried, I haven't slept in days." She said closing her eyes.  
"Good night, Iz" I said.  
Shortly after, I finally fell asleep. And we slept like this. Holding on to each other for dear life. Not knowing what's going to happen next.  
Just sleeping like we use to when we were scared in the middle of the night, as kids. Innocent children not knowing about the scary and unpredictable futures that lies ahead.

**_next chapter should be out either tomorrow or the day after. As always review and follow :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am so sorry this took so long. School has positively been killing me. I hope that you like this story. And again I'm really sorry.**_

Clary's pov

I didn't know what I was planing to do when I ran into Jace's room. I just needed to get away. I still couldn't believe that he would try to kill his own brother, it's just not possible.

Taking a seat on his bed. I laid my head down on Jace's pillow, thinking. Why? How was this possible? And Where is he right now? I missed him badly.  
Sighing I closed my eyes an listened to the ceiling fan hum. Then suddenly I heard a peice of paper hit the ground.  
Opening my eyes and looking around, I had seen that a note had fallen off of Jace's desk. Standing up to retrieving the letter, I had saw the words 'very important' written on top.  
Curiosity got the best of me and I opened the letter.

_To Jace Lightwood,  
I am glad to hear that you are willing to try out the new demonic weapons I have created for Alec and you. Knowing my past with Alec, I'm glad that you are willing to still talk to me. But please make sure that when using the weapons that you have the right one. They are inscribed with each of your names on them.  
Thanks, Wangler Finch_

That's weird, I thought. Why would Jace be talking to this guy. And what does he mean because of Alec and his past?.. Wait. Oh no. This can't be. I thought as I ran back into Alec's room.

Alec's pov

I was almost asleep, with Isabella already sleeping with her head on my chest and tear streaks on her cheek.  
When two things happened,  
One,Clary came running into the room.

"Alec, Izzy" she screamed, flinging open the door.  
Slowly lifting my head I looked at her, "What, clary?" I asked.  
"Who is Wangler Finch?" She asked.  
"Why do you care?" I asked, shocked my hearing that name.  
"Because, Jace was in contact with him." She said handing me the note.  
After reading I looked back at her.  
"Wasn't he that guy that asked you out?" Izzy said sleepily.  
"Yea, before we knew you, clary. This guy named Wangler came up to me on the streets one night and we started to talk. Then after awhile of being friends, he asked me to go out with him and I said no because I wasn't gay. He got mad and said I was lying. After that we hadn't spoken since." I told her.

"So why did he give you and Jace new weapons?" She asked.  
"Yea, now thinking about it. My weapons did seem a little different a couple days ago, he might have switched them out without telling me." I said worried.  
"But then that means that he was the one who helped try and kill you, Alec that couldn't have been what happened." Clary pleaded.  
"I don't know clary..." I told her.

And that's when the second thing happened,  
Magnus came running into my room.

"Alec!" He screamed.  
Izzy got out of the way before Magnus had me in a full on hug.  
"I thought you were dead!" He cried.  
Looking at he messed up hair and smeared makeup , he looked like a mess. Tears still coming down his cheek, I pulled him closer until he was sitting on my lap. Rubbing his head I kept telling him it was going to be ok. But yet still he wrapped his arms around me so tight it was hard to breath and also he was crying so hard my shirt had a huge water stain on the it.  
"Magnus, it's ok now" I told him.  
Looking up, meeting my eyes.  
He said, "Please don't leave me ever again"  
"Yes, Magnus, I promise I will never leave you ever again." I said still rubbing his head.  
Then pulled him in for a kiss, to realize that we weren't the only ones in the room.

"Ummm" Izzy hummed trying to get my attention.  
I turned at looked at her, feeling my cheeks getting red, dang blush.  
"Um Alec, sorry to interrupt but what about Jace?" Izzy asked.  
"He tried to kill Alec!" Magnus said,"I say we let him get what ever punishment he receives. Burn in hell and see if I care" he huffed.  
"Magnus!" Clary and I yelled at the same time.  
"Well sorry, but he did try and kill you, Honey." He said to me.  
"But I'm sure he didn't mean to." I said, " It probably was an accident, right clary?" I asked.  
"Yea, I mean this letter pretty much says that is was Wanglers idea to hurt you" she answered.  
"Wait, you mean you have prof Jace didn't intentionally try to kill Alec?" Magnus asked.  
"Well yes, I guess we do" clary answered.  
"We should hurry and tell the counsel then." Magnus said,"If we don't hurry the counsel will find Jace guilty and they don't take it very easy on a shadow hunter trying to kill another, the least they will convict him of is murder."  
"What?" Izzy screamed.  
"What, wrong?" Clary asked.  
"If Jace is convicted of murder then he will be hung from a tree or will have his head chopped off by an ax. His choice." Magnus told her.  
And she screamed, as I did on the inside.  
Jace Wayland will die soon, if I don't prove that he didn't try to kill me.

**_I know that you are now probably mad at me but I hope that you liked it, review and follow. Also I promise to update soon, hopefully school won't be so bad this week._**


End file.
